Ramen-gate
by TheOrangeSpark
Summary: The clones have decided they have had enough. They are sick and tired of not being apart of the Naruto’s choices. Led by a usurper, they aim to take charge, and control Naruto’s most important decision hes had so far. One-Shot based off of my story ‘A Bet of a Lifetime.’


**Reposted: Something strange happened when I logged in today. Somehow this One-Shot disappeared, deleted I guess? So, I'm just reuploading it. Sorry about that.**

**Author's Note: This is just something that crossed my mind a while ago and I thought it would be funny. **

**To those that are unaware, this is a One Shot divergence of my story. 'A Bet of a Lifetime.' The scene in the beginning of this takes place in Chapter three. Tell me what you think of this, and if you haven't checked out my main story please do! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!**

* * *

After several days of studying his butt off alongside his pack of clones, the spiky-haired Genin felt he was finally capable of writing a somewhat coherent piece of literature. His comprehension of spelling, grammar, literary devices, and plot construction was at higher levels than he ever thought possible. While he still had a long way to go before, he mastered the craft of writing, he believed that he would continue to get better once he began putting pen to paper. Like being a ninja you can develop all of the skills you want, but without proper field experience, those skills were meaningless. It had all been surprisingly easy to grasp for him. He was unsure about whether this was simply because of his use of clones to expedite the process, or if he truly had some natural affinity for writing that he was unaware of until now.

He sat cross-legged in the middle of the room with his hands resting on his lap. The energetic blond let out a frustrated sigh while staring intently at the ground. He shifted slightly, leaned back and placed his arms on the ground behind him, propping himself up so he didn't fall backward.

While all of this new knowledge was great and all, there was a caveat. 'There's not much use in knowing how to write if I have no idea what to write about.' He thought, slightly dejected. His ability to write had improved exponentially, yes, but knowing how to do something does not mean you can apply it. Technical abilities are much easier to obtain than natural creativity. Both are necessary tools that an author must possess to make an interesting story. "I still don't know what my story is gonna be about…"

Naruto has begun thinking about possible story ideas almost immediately after he and his clones had finished their study session. Initially, he thought it was a brilliant idea to keep the clones around so they can help him on deciding a topic for his novel. However, that soon proved to be a very bad idea. Naruto was hopeful at first until one of his clones said their story had to be about ramen and only ramen. He was practically insistent on it. To make matters even worse, all of his clones agreed with the stupid idea! Before he knew it, he was having a screaming match with his clones about how ramen could not be a topic for any respectable story. They aren't writing a cookbook! The exchange got a little heated and one of his clones had to be forcibly dispelled with a smack to the head. After that idea went south, it was up to a singular Naruto to come up with the foundation of his story.

Or, at least, that is what was supposed to happen…

* * *

A thick piece of tape was placed over The Genin's mouth

Naruto struggled mightily against the ropes tied around his arms and waist. How did the situation go south so quickly? Finally, after days of reading book after book to help teach himself how to write, he finally had enough skill to begin writing his own novel.

'Summon your clones, they'll be a big help in trying to figure out what to make your novel about." The boy berated himself bitterly.

Now, because of that fatal mistake, the aspiring author had to watch in horror as his pack of clones decided to make a story without him… about ramen.

Yes, ramen.

A usurper clone had risen above the group, convincing all but the original that this piece of literature had to be about ramen and only ramen. The reasoning, you ask? Ramen was the most delicious food in the world. There need not be any other explanation besides that.

Once the renegade had turned the minds of the other clones against their creator, they banded together and were successful in their coup d'état.

There was nothing that could be done. His dream of getting a story published, getting as strong as possible, saving Sasuke, were all about to go up in smoke because his clones had the munchies!

His muffled pleas fell on deaf ears, as the pack of doppelgangers were already brainstorming about their story.

"What do you guys think about this?" The clone leader asked as he's held up a piece of paper that had the brief outline of what the story was going to be about.

All of the clones, besides one, began to nod vigorously and voice their agreeance.

"This is great!" One of them exclaimed.

"I would definitely read this!" Another one chimed in.

"This… is literally just a story talking about how delicious ramen is." The only one who hadn't nodded said. "How are we going to right an entire book about ramen? I mean, I know it's delicious, but still. It just doesn't seem like a good idea."

The real Naruto still bound up in ropes began to struggle even more. There was a logical clone among the group, after all! 'Maybe that once can help untie me so I can dispel all of these clones.'

The lone clone glanced over at the original, seeing his struggle to break free. "Maybe, we should just untie the rea-"

"No!" The usurper and his pack interceded. "When do we ever get to make the important decisions? That jerk never lets us help with something important! It's our turn!"

"Yeah, bu-"

"I want your opinion." The clone leader said.

"What?" The refuting clone asked, shocked that he was being asked directly. Now that they mentioned it, he didn't remember a single time where he was ever asked for his input. Sometimes, you don't know what you need until it is right in front of your face. It felt good.

"Now that you mention it." Rubbing his chin while in deep thought. "What if we were to make the story not entirely about ramen, but instead make the story about a person who goes on adventures around the world trying the world's most delicious ramen restaurants?" He asked hopefully.

"That sounds…. GENIUS!"

The horde of clones roared in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Several Weeks Later-

"Naruto…" Jiraiya breathed out, holding up a piece of paper comically close to his face as if to make sure he wasn't reading the words incorrectly.

The blond was unable to meet the gaze of his Master. There were really no words that could be said to try and make this situation any better.

"You tried to make a book about… ramen?" The Sage didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Yet, they were right there in the letter they had received from the publisher of the Icha-Icha series. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"It's a long story…" The boy trailed off. The clones had written the book in one day. After all, it wasn't like the plot was very complicated. Then, while he was still tied up and unable to lift a finger in protest, they mailed it out.

Without even any proofreading. It was truly a terrible sight that he wished he could un-see.

"You know, I'm not even sure I want to hear what you have to say." The Sannin scratched the back of his head in exasperation.

The blond hung his head.

"Still, I can't believe you were actually able to get a story about ramen published…"

Naruto's head shot up in disbelief. Could it really be true? "What?! Really?!

"NO!" Jiraiya bellowed, swiftly crushing the boy's dream. "They said it was the worst thing they ever read! They're upset that I even know someone as talented as you. Thanks for hurting my pristine image, Gaki!"

Naruto's head dropped back down like an anvil. Yep, he thought as much. That possibility was an incredible long shot. The Genin was just too optimistic for his own good sometimes.

'Stupid clones…' He mumbled to himself angrily. Those particular ones were never getting summoned again, he would make sure of that!

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again. Tell me what you think! **

**If you laughed, or didn't, I want to know!**

**P.S. If anyone is curious, chapter nine of A Bet of a Lifetime will probably be out sometime next week. It's almost done and then I just have to proofread and review it to make sure it is up to my standards. Great, see you then!**


End file.
